Disney Week
Disney Week is the eight episode of ORG Idol. The finalists must perform a song featured in any Disney film. Performances Boo Song: [https://soundcloud.com/zanna-boo/cruella-de-vil-cover-zanna Cruella De Vil] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - WowZA! Good job once again, you really did this song justice. I personally am not a big fan of the songs from the 101 Dalmations but this one was quite good. it was not an overly challenging song, when I think about it. you got to stick within a rather narrow vocal range but it definitely allowed you to focus on just sounding awesome. Which is fine! But your last submission in Lady Marmalade was also very simple. Try to take on a more challenging piece for your next one. Another thing of note is something I touched on with perry - attention to details. At some stages in this song you come in for a line of the song a bit late and miss a few words. Small stuff, (actually not that small!?) but I think the small stuff is going to start playing a more important role in the late phase of the competition. In future if you record a version and miss some lyrics, I would suggest a redo. Charley Song: [https://soundcloud.com/charley-dee/reflection-cover-org-idol Reflection] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - It was a very good song for your voice and allowed you to show off your range - you began very low and as the song progressed you were hitting some really high notes. Mulan is such a good movie, and this song is such a stand out and I think it was quite clear from how you sang it that it meant something to you. Good job! As this competition progresses make sure that once you pick your song choice you try and practice it as much as possible and even do multiple recordings (if you can) so you try and fine tune it as much as possible. Good job! Eden Song: [https://soundcloud.com/eden-dorra/org-idol-he-lives-in-you He Lives in You] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - I think what i disliked about this initially was that the start has a whole lot of music and then you only get one or two words per line, and the lines come very infrequently, so in that sense it wasn’t a great choice to show us your voice. It gets better later, with there actually being a full chorus, however I found it all rather lack-lustre. Its a nice song, and you sound good, but it wasn’t that special. Earlier in this competition i remember saying one thing i loved about you was your ability to just press record and sing a good song regardless. You did that this time round, like you always do, but now it is less impressive because the number of contestants is dwindling and you need to step up! Jerby Song: [https://soundcloud.com/jerby-bernal/kiss-the-girl-jerby-org-idol Kiss The Girl] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - THis one sounded a bit more strained than you normally do. Like, you sounded good and you hit the notes but It felt like you were going slightly higher than your voice was comfortable with. I was also disappointed you didn't use the music from Sebastian the Crab’s version of the song - which is, and will always be, the best version. However I’m not going to hold that against you. It’s simply my own personal preference. Also the harmony you included didn’t seem that great. I would probably have gone without that. but i love that you put effort into those small things. It didn’t pay off for you this time in my opinion but usually that stuff works great for you. This sounds like a long list of negatives, so I will end it by saying its still one of the best performances this week. OK!?! Jordan Song: [https://soundcloud.com/jordan-bassham/disney-week-bet-on-it-jordan-bassham Bet On It] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - One of the things I was really looking forward to this week was listening to the songs of my childhood. I was well into my 20s when this movie came out I'm sure!! Either way, i never saw it. So I had no idea what i was listening to. No matter of course, It doesn’t affect how i judge your singing - I'm just disappointed … deep down, inside. Anyway, enough of my self-pitying rant! It felt like you were punching out the words at times. It was quite an energetic song though which I liked because I actually think you managed to stay in control of the song even when the lyrics were getting pretty fast and powerful. You delivered which is good. You sounded ok, its still not quite come together for you again. I think your voice can sound quite crazy and chaotic (I think, untrained, may be a better word), which most people won’t enjoy - so when you pick a song it’s important to chose a song that is very calm (or easy/straightforward/simple). Don’t quote me on this. I’m just thinking out loud if i’m honest. but i’m going back through your songs and that first one always stands out - it was a very controlled, calm song. There were some moments where the energy increased, but you handled them well, probably because it’s a song you really enjoy and sing often. your audition piece was straightforward, but still impressive because it required some really impressive notes to hit - especially when you needed to jump to the really high notes mid song-ling. I think since then you have performed some fairly crazy songs that you are not as familiar with and as such you have not had the same control, or demonstrated the same impressive ability that you did first time round. TO conclude my advice is to Really pick the right song. for serials. Marco Song: [https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?v=1423847284554278 Not One of Us] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - I was on Skype with Perry when he was talking about the song you uploaded. I hadn’t heard it yet, but when i heard what song it was I was so thrilled. Its one of my fave songs!! Which is weird because usually the sequels totally suck balls! what i love is that this is clearly a rushed job with a few errors here and there, but you demonstrate once again how a good song choice, that shows off variety in your voice, can work in your favour. I think another problem i had with this song was that you had to deal with singing parts that, in the actual song, are sung by two separate vocalists. e.g. “Deception”, “An Outrage”, “disgrace” and “for shame” - those lines are sung by separate people and as such there is little gap between them because they’re bouncing from one to the other whereas you had to try and jump from one role to the next and - maybe just because I know the song so well - i can hear that it’s not quite right. But who even cares? Not your best performance but it was still nicely done. Matthew Song: [https://soundcloud.com/matthew-fennessy-1/sounds-from-monday-afternoon/s-OfH4A Eye to Eye (I-2-I)] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - TOugh song! Tough Song indeed my friend! It had such a good disney feel to it and you actually were not half bad. You struggle most when you have to hold a note on a word at the end of a line, when it drags on. Which is kind of a big deal when it comes to singing. Perry Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-FOSckyeXE Colors of the Wind] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - I think you sang very well, but at the same time, on a personal level, it wasn’t my cup of tea. This may just have been due to the lack of backing music, which made for some awkward silences when you paused between verses/lines etc. So nothing too serious. It definitely seemed like you were very focused on making your voice sound just right all the way through, which is something I feel other people slack off on at times. Attention to detail is going to become super important as the competition whittles down. So its good that you seem to pay attention to that already. Results }"Not One of Us" | |colspan="2" |- | | "Colors of the Wind" | |colspan="2" |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Still in the Running Trivia *This marks the last episode where Ash serves as judge for the competition because she asked to be released from her judging responsibilities.